


Just Shutup and kiss me

by Sharpwin_Lover



Category: Sharpwin
Genre: Comfort, F/M, First Kiss, Lovers, New Amsterdam - Freeform, besties, sharpwin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:49:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23891116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharpwin_Lover/pseuds/Sharpwin_Lover
Summary: What is Sharpe doing? Is she about to kiss Max?Will Bloom catch them in the act…
Relationships: Max Goodwin/Helen Sharpe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Just Shutup and kiss me

**Author's Note:**

> This is set 5months after the accident(Max’s Wifes Death).

Chapter 1…

(Helen’s POV)

I start to dose off sitting in my office chair until the painful noise goes off ‘Great’ I mumble to myself..

As my pager keeps buzzing I finally have the energy to get up and head off to where I’m needed.

After 30 minutes off stress and mayhem I’m Finally in peace again.

I sluggishly open the door to the stairway relieved from the silence once the door shuts behind me.

I start tiredly walking down the stairs and then ‘Bam’ I trip and land on the floor.

I yell in pain.

’These bloody heels’

When I realised I’ve hit my head as blood drips on the floor.I manage to get up and walk to the ED

I push open the doors for Bloom to look straight at me.

she starts walking over and she laughingly saids

’how did you manage that Dr Sharpe‘

I reply slightly annoyed 

‘Just stitch it up already Bloom’

After 5 minutes the wound is all stitched up and I’m off again…

I start heading to the cafe to get a coffee to boost my energy.

I take a sip of my coffee to learn that they made the wrong thing

’This day can not get any worse’ I say as I tiredly stroll through the hallways.

’Dr Sharpe’

‘Really’ I whisper to my self

I turn and look over my shoulder to see a nurse chasing me down

The nurse raises her voice ‘Dr Sharpe you are needed in the ED’

I keep walking towards the elevator and I yell back ‘Tell them I’m busy’

I enter the elevator and start thinking this day could not get any worse surely, I sigh and wait for the elevator doors to open.

I walk out of the elevator to get a text,I pull out my phone

1PM:Max

Sharpe we need to talk:)meet me at my office ASAP! 

1:02PM:Helen

On my way ;) haha

I take a sip of my coffee and start walking to Max’s office.

I angrily open the door and slam it shut (BANG)

I slump into one of the chairs and look at Max.

His confused gaze continues to look at me, then his eyes slowly drift up to the stitches on my head… I gulp

I’m so confused is she okay? What happen?All I want to do right now is comfort her…

’Helen are you okay’ my voice shakes as I speak.

She softly replies ‘Max I’m fine, so what did you need’ 

I sigh ‘don’t worry about it, I figured it out’

I slowly get up looking deeply into his bright baby blue eyes and quietly whisper.

’Bye Max’

He just waves back to me and continues to type on his computer.

I head out the door and start walking down the hallway then theres a tap on my shoulder. I swiftly turn around to see max standing behind me.

’You forgot this’ he stands there holding my phone my his side..

I just stare into his blue eyes and my gaze slowly looks down to his lips, I think to my self “Helen what are you doing”..

He then taps me on my shoulder to break my gaze ‘Helen’ he says in a soft voice.

Without thinking the words just come out of my mouth.

’Just shutup and kiss me’

I move closer to him and put my arms around his neck, stand on the tips of my toes and puts a soft kiss on his lips.

I slowly move away from him grab my phone from his hands and says embarrassed.

’Ive got to go Max’

Just as I turn around I feel the warm touch of his hand pull me back into his arms and he kisses me…

______________________

I slowly gaze up at him to see a sparkle in his eyes, I rest my head on his chest and close my eyes to register what has just happened…

As she looks up at me my body shivers as her beautiful brown eyes travel my face I think to my self “what is she doing to me”

I pull her closer and kiss her forehead..

_____________________________

Bloom suddenly walks around the corner it doesn’t startled Max&Helen because they’ve hugged many times before…

They both then turn and look at Bloom to see what she has to say..

Bloom starts gabbling along about some patients she’s been treating was she randomly stops mid sentence and gasps looking at Max.

Helen Looks straight at Max to see her lipstick on his lips and she immediately blushes...

Then max cluelessly says ‘What’

Helen whispers under her breath ‘You have lipstick on your lips’

Max quickly wipes his lips..

Bloom still just staring at them both picturing what has happened in her head..

Then randomly Bloom just walks passed Sharpe and Lightly taps her shoulder and while laughing says.

‘Go get him Girl’


End file.
